With rapid development of electronic and information industries, computers and the peripheral device thereof become essential parts in our daily lives. For example, mice are important peripheral devices of computers for establishing contact between the personal computers and the users. For helping the user well operate the computer, many novel mice (e.g. wireless mice) with expanded functions are developed in views of humanization and user-friendliness.
Conventionally, a mouse is in communication with a computer via wire linkage. The wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient. Instead of using the connecting wire, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving wireless signals issued from the mouse body when the wireless mouse is operated. Since no additional connecting wire is required to connect the wireless mouse with the computer, the use of the wireless mouse is more convenient. In addition to the wireless mouse, other wireless peripheral devices such as wireless earphones, wireless keyboards and the like are in communication with the computer according to a wireless transmission technology. Among these wireless peripheral devices, the wireless mouse is very popular.
Although the wireless mouse is convenient because no signal wire is required, there are still some drawbacks. For example, when the wireless mouse is operated, a battery is required to provide electricity because no power may be supplied to the wireless mouse through a connecting port of the computer. Therefore, it is critical to extend the use time of the battery by reducing power consumption of the wireless mouse.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating wireless communication of a conventional wireless mouse. The wireless mouse 100 comprises a wireless signal emitter 101 and a control unit 102. The wireless signal emitter 101 could emit a wireless signal WS. A wireless signal receiver 103 is used for receiving the wireless signal WS. The wireless signal receiver 103 is in communication with the computer system 104 via a universal serial bus (USB). In response to a triggering operation of for example pressing down a click button, rotating the scroll wheel, horizontally moving the wireless mouse, vertically moving the wireless mouse and the like, the wireless mouse 100 will generate a corresponding mouse displacement data. Under control of the control unit 102, the mouse displacement data is converted into a displacement data packet. Next, the wireless signal WS containing the displacement data packet will be transmitted from the wireless signal emitter 101 to the wireless signal receiver 103. After receiving the wireless signal WS, the wireless signal receiver 103 transmits the displacement data packet to the computer system 104. By reading the mouse displacement data, the computer system can execute a function corresponding to the triggering operation of the wireless mouse 100.
For each triggering operation of the wireless mouse, the wireless mouse will generate a set of mouse displacement data. The user could input an instruction to control the computer system by the wireless mouse when the mouse displacement data corresponding to the instruction is transmitted to the computer system. As a consequence, the computer will execute the instruction. Generally, the mouse displacement data include for example horizontal mouse displacement data, vertical mouse displacement data, key clicking data, scroll wheel rotating data, and window horizontal scrolling data. During wireless transmission, the mouse displacement data are readily subject to interference from external noise, and thus damaged or erroneous data occur. For protecting data from being interfered by noise, the mouse displacement data should be converted into displacement data packets during wireless transmission. A typical displacement data packet includes for example a pilot code, a device ID code, a flag, a payload data and a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code. According to the pilot code, the transmission of the displacement data packet is synchronous with the wireless signal. According to the device ID code, the signal receiving terminal could recognize whether the packet is transmitted from a corresponding signal output terminal. The flag indicates a current state of wireless transmission. According to the CRC code, the damaged or erroneous data resulted from external noise during wireless transmission are discriminated and thus the signal output terminal reissues a signal. The payload data includes a data type code and the mouse displacement data.
FIG. 2A is a schematic timing waveform diagram illustrating related displacement data packets transmitted from the wireless signal emitter of the conventional wireless mouse to the wireless signal receiver. As shown in FIG. 2A, four successive sets of displacement data packets are generated in response to triggering operations by the user. These displacement data packets include a first displacement data packet 11, a second displacement data packet 12, a third displacement data packet 13 and a fourth displacement data packet 14. The data formats of these displacement data packets are substantially identical except for the contents of the mouse displacement data. For clarification and brevity, only the data format of the first displacement data packet 11 will be illustrated as follows. The first displacement data packet 11 includes a first pilot code 111, a first device ID code 112, a first flag 113, a first payload data 114 and a first CRC code 115. The first payload data 114 includes a first data type code DI11 and first mouse displacement data 1141. The first mouse displacement data 1141 includes a first key clicking data Key11, a first horizontal mouse displacement data X11, a first vertical mouse displacement data Y11, a first scroll wheel rotating data Z11 and a first window horizontal scrolling data H11.
FIG. 2B is a schematic timing waveform diagram illustrating related mouse displacement data transmitted from the wireless signal receiver to the computer system. Hereinafter, a data transmission method according to the prior art will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B.
In response to a triggering operation of the wireless mouse 100, the wireless mouse 100 will generate a corresponding first mouse displacement data 1141. Under control of the control unit 102, the first mouse displacement data 1141 is converted into a first displacement data packet 11. Next, a wireless signal WS containing the first displacement data packet 11 will be transmitted from the wireless signal emitter 101 to the wireless signal receiver 103. After receiving the wireless signal WS, the wireless signal receiver 103 restores the first displacement data packet 11 to the first mouse displacement data 1141 and then transmits the first mouse displacement data 1141 to the computer system 104. As shown in FIG. 2A, a set of displacement data packet is generated in every wireless transmission time interval T. The wireless transmission time interval T is for example 8 milliseconds. That is, a wireless transmission is done per 8 milliseconds. Since the wired transmission time interval T′ as shown in FIG. 2B is also 8 milliseconds, the transmitting side (i.e. the wireless signal emitter side) performs a wireless transmission per 8 milliseconds and the receiving side transmits a set of mouse displacement data to the computer system 104 per 8 milliseconds.
Like the first displacement data packet 11, the second displacement data packet 12, the third displacement data packet 13 and the fourth displacement data packet 14 as shown in FIG. 2A are converted into a second displacement data packet 1241, a third displacement data packet 1341 and a fourth displacement data packet 1441, respectively. After receiving the wireless signal WS, the wireless signal receiver 103 transmits these mouse displacement data 1241, 1341 and 1441 to the computer system 104. By reading these mouse displacement data, the computer system 104 will execute functions corresponding to the triggering operations of the wireless mouse 100.
In a case that the wireless transmission time interval T is 8 milliseconds, the wireless report rate is 125 reports per second. Whereas, in a case that the wired transmission time interval T′ is 8 milliseconds, the wired report rate is also 125 reports per second. That is, the computer system 103 periodically issues a request for receiving the mouse displacement data from the wireless signal receiver 103 in every 8 milliseconds. For achieving optimal transmission efficiency of the wireless mouse, the wireless transmission time interval is usually set to be equal to the wired transmission time interval.
With rapid development of electronic and information industries, the demand on the report rate is gradually increased. For example, the wired report rate of the wireless mouse needs to be increased to be 500 reports per second. That is, the wired transmission time interval of the wireless mouse is set to be 2 milliseconds. Since the wireless transmission time interval of the wireless mouse is equal to the wired transmission time interval, the wireless transmission time interval is also 2 milliseconds. Since the wired report rate of the wireless mouse is increased from 125 reports per second to 500 reports per second, the consumed electricity is increased by four times. Due to the increased power consumption, the battery of the wireless mouse needs to be frequently replaced because the use time of the battery is insufficient. For obviating the problems encountered in the prior art, there is a need of providing a data transmission method of a wireless mouse for increasing the wired report rate without largely increasing power consumption.